particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Carla Franco
Carla Franco (b. 25 March 2567, d. 23 November 2644) was an Alorian politician and member of the Moderate Libertarian Party. Franco served two years as president from 2623 until 2625, and one full-term from 2629-2633. She the first woman of Hispanic descendence and the third female Alorian president. Franco was born Carla Violetta in Santa Clara near Sildar City. Her mother was a white Alorian, her father an Istalian-Hispanic immigrant. She married Alori-Istalian-Hispanic Roberto Franco in 2592, and gave birth to a son, Roberto Jr., and a daughter, Rosalita. Her husband was a popular politician from the MLP, and he persuaded her to join the MLP. Roberto Franco was killed in a car accident in 2604, while running elections for the local government in Sildar. After joining the MLP, she ran campaign for her husband, who was running for mayor of Sildar City. After he died, she was willing to continue his work. In 2606 she was elected into the Sildarian Provincial government, and two years later she won a seat in the national parliament. She became a well-known, moderate libertarian, and during the 2600's and 2610's, she was campaign manager for presidents Kirsten Kirkwood and Coolidge Jones. In 2620 she became Minister of Internal Affairs under the presidency of Coolidge Jones. As a Minister, she had to deal with heavy riots of extremistic groups and the rise of ultra-nationalism. She managed to help slightly reduce crime-rates, and continued to getting rid of the organized crime in the main cities. She gained popularity whitin the conservative wing of the MLP. First Presidency In the 2623 elections, she ran for presidency, after Jones decided to not run for a fourth term as president. Months before the election, Franco was already expected to win, due the conservatives had to deal with innerparty struggles for their presidential candidate, and there was no serious opposition candidate to run against her. Franco won the presidential elections, as expected (she became the third female president of the Conservative Coalition), but the elections caused a very diverse political situation in parliament: after almost four decades, the alliance with the CU lost majority, so there couldn't be a continuing of the MLP/CU-government, while Nationalists won plurality. It was at this point, the Conservative Coalition came to an end, as the nationalists and the socialists take over many seats in parliament. It was then up to Franco to start a policy of compromizes, to please the other major parties, in order to form a new government. But Franco played it wrong, as she announced that she want support from the nationalists and socialists, but not wanting them in the government. Her biggest mistake was to calling the nationalists, socialists and communists extremists, therefor causing a huge political impasse, driven even the relations between MLP and CU further and furter away. Finally, CU broke with the MLP after four decades of coalition. She once called CU-leader Richard Kennedy a hypocrit and fake conservative. It was then clear that a new Conservative Coalition government was possible. Due Franco's failure to form a new government, the opposition parties called out early elections, since the political crisis lasted almost one and a half year by then. This unexpected elections came at a bad timing, while Franco's popularity was dropping, while the nationalists gained more and more support. Because she underestimated the nationalists she was defeated by Bernard Rosenberg. Second Presidency She ran again for the presidency in the elections of 2629. She defeated Bernard Rosenberg by just over 3/10ths of 1%, or roughly 385,000 votes nationwide. This was the second closest presidential election in Alorian history. Analysts credited Franco's win in large part due to the communist hijacking of governments in Kurmal and socialist riots in Gavonshire. Rosenberg's haphazard response probably resulted in his narrow defeat. After Franco's reelection, a new executive cabinet was quickly formed by the MLP and NP. Farnsworth was replaced as Prime Minister by the NP's John D. Cassidy. This compromise was seen as a first triump for the Franco Administration. One month after the election of 2629, CPA leader Lucien Kannally was wounded and captured by anti-communist and Alorian forces in Kurmal. Shortly after his arrest, Franco called on parliament to approve a blockade and then a limited bombing of strategic communist terrorist installations throughout the province. Franco reasoned this would help end the hostile communist take-over and violence in the region that had persisted for over three years. Parliament approved both measures and Franco implemented the blockade first. Before the blockade began, a jury found Kannaly guilty on 86 of the government's 93 criminal charges against him. The charges included treason, inciting violence and murder. Kanally was sentenced to life without parole by Alorian Federal Judge Reggie Holden, who Franco appointed during her 2623-2625 term as president. Franco was renominated by her party for the 2633 election. Shortly thereafter, parliament approved the bombing of limited rebel communist encampments and military hardware installations in strategic parts of Kurmal Province. Within roughly six months, the rebels were pushed to the province's northern border. Franco approval ratings, meanwhile, shot to nearly 84%, the highest presidential approval ratings since Mallorie Kennedy and Kirsten Kirkwood nearly four decades prior. Unexpectantly, Social Capitalist Party presidential candidate Gene Hamshee defeated Franco for the presidency. Hamshee won round 1 voting by almost 2% and round 2 by nearly 5%. The election was expected to see either Carla Franco or Bernard Rosenberg reelected. The SCP also took control of parliament previously held for nearly a decade by the Nationalist Party. Franco announced her retirement from politics in 2634 but did endorse former-nomination rival Pierce Farnsworth for president in 2636, 2637 and 2641. She died in her sleep of heart failure at her home on 23 November 2644. She was 77. Ironically, she died a mere 4 days before her presidential predecessor Kirsten Kirkwood. ---- see also: List of Presidents of Aloria